


Baby Mine

by NamelessGhuleh



Category: Metallica
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Damien Finch is an abusive asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Trans Character, child birth, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhuleh/pseuds/NamelessGhuleh
Summary: I initially wrote this story on Wattpad, and I just wanted to post it here bc why not. I’m making a few changes, namely the relationships in the Wattpad version. I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted if you squint really hard, Jason Newsted/Original Male Character, also Klars if you squint
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This book is based off of the trans!Jason headcanon that I wrote a while back. Please read with caution because it might contain smut in the beginning. Who knows? Read on to find out, and enjoy! - Zoe**

*Jason's POV*

It was pretty late when Damien came home from work. I originally planned a whole surprise evening for our anniversary, but since Damien wasn't home until late at night, I had to scrap most of the plans. Anyways, I was sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie, when I heard the door to our apartment open, then slam shut, making me jump a bit. I turned around, looking in the direction of the door, and saw Damien walking into the kitchen, and he got a beer out of the fridge, opening it, and took a drink. When he did, I smiled softly, and said, "Hi, Damien. I'm glad you're home." He finished off his beer, crushing the can in his hand, and walked over to me. When he did, he lifted his hand, making me flinch, and cupped my jaw, moving my chin upwards, and kissed me roughly. My eyes widened, and closed again as I melted into the kiss. After we broke apart, he walked around the couch, grabbing my arm hard enough to bruise, and picked me up off of the couch. When he did, he said, "I want you to bend over the back of the couch. I'm gonna do so much to you that you won't be able to walk straight for a week." I bit my lip, doing what Damien asked, and I felt him run his hands down my sides, stopping at the hem of my jeans, and pulled them off, smirking, and said, "Already nice and wet for me." I bit my lip a little harder, and shuddered as he pulled down my briefs. When he did, he moved my legs a bit farther apart, and I heard him unzip his jeans. After a bit, I felt him ease himself into me, and whimpered softly, gasping as he found my sweet spot. When he did, I could feel his breath on my neck and his dreads on my shoulders. After a bit, he pulled out halfway, and thrust himself into me harder. When he did, I moaned softly as he moved and gripped my hips tight enough to leave bruises. As he was moving, I moaned and whimpered softly, gasping in surprise as he bit down on my neck hard enough to draw blood. After he let go of my neck, his movements got a bit more rough, making my jaw drop, and I started moaning incoherently as he kept hitting my sweet spot. After a bit, he gave three hard, well angled thrusts, and groaned loudly, pulling my hair, causing my head to be yanked back roughly. When he did this, I moaned loudly, riding out my climax, and I felt Damien empty himself into me with a low groan. After we finished up, Damien pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants, and zipped up his jeans. When he did, I pulled up my briefs and jeans, and Damien gave me one last rough kiss, and we went into our bedroom, and slept.

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this short, smut filled chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating very often. I'm still dealing with writer's block so I'll take longer to update my books. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Much love, Zoe**


	2. Chapter Two

-A couple weeks later-

*Jason's POV*

I woke up in my bed feeling pretty nauseous. I got up, rushing into the bathroom, and knelt in front of the toilet, giving up the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl. Was it something I ate? Only one way to find out, I guess. I groaned, holding back my hair with one hand, and rubbing small circles into my stomach with the other, and said, "Oh god. That was gnarly. Oh man, I think this might mean something bigger. I've gotta take a test so I know for sure. Fuck, Damien is gonna be so pissed..." I stood up, flushing the toilet, and and brushed my teeth twice to get the bitter taste of bile out of my mouth. After I was done, I left the bathroom, getting dressed, and left my room after grabbing my wallet and keys. After a bit, I reached the drugstore, and went in, picking out two different brands of pregnancy tests, and paid, leaving the store and went home. When I got home, I went to the bathroom, opening each test, and took them after reading the instructions. When I did, I set them on the counter, and left the bathroom nervously. After about five minutes, I went to check the tests, and my face paled and my heart sank as I saw two very clear pink plus signs. I threw the tests away after wrapping them in toilet paper, and left the bathroom. When I did, I went over to the phone, dialing the number for Damien's auto shop. He picked up after a few rings, answering with an irritated, "Yeah?" I swallowed, and said, "Damien? I-I've got something important to tell you..." He sighed, clearly annoyed that I called him, and said, "What is it, Squirt? I'm busy." I sighed, tears running down my cheeks, and said, "Remember when we celebrated our two year anniversary a couple weeks ago?" He answered, "Yeah, what about it?" I swallowed nervously, bracing myself for his reaction, and said, "I-I'm pregnant... I took two tests today and they're both positive." He cleared his throat, sighing, and said with a slightly angry tone in his voice, "We'll talk about this when I get home." I sighed, sadly smiling, and said, "O-Ok... I love you..." When I said this, he hung up the phone, and I put the phone back onto the receiver. After I did, I cleaned up the house a bit, plopping down onto the couch, and fell asleep with my hands on my still flat tummy.

**A little bit later**

*Jason's POV*

I woke up with a start to the door to our apartment being slammed, and sat up to see Damien with an angry look in his eyes. I got up off of the couch, looking up at Damien with fear in my eyes, and he pinned me up against the wall. When he did, he said, "You're getting rid of that mistake. And I don't wanna have to do it myself." Now, Damien is a very tall man, standing at 6'10, not including his dreads. Overpowering him would be very difficult for me. I tried to shake my wrists free of his tight grip, only making his grip tighten, and I looked up at him, a look of fear settling across my features, and said, "D-Damien? Y-You're hurting me..." He scoffed, throwing me to the floor, and said, "Whatever." He walked away, leaving me curled up in a ball with my arms wrapped around my belly, and he said, "One way or another, you're gettin' rid of that fuckin' mistake. You know we ain't got the money to raise the little brat." I stood up, walking into our bedroom, and started packing my backpack full of my clothes, and grabbed my Walkman and my bass. As I was walking to the door, Damien stopped me, grabbing my wrist, and said, "You're not going anywhere, Squirt." Hearing him talk with so much venom seeping out of his mouth was sickening. He lifted his hand, making me flinch, and struck me in the face with enough force to leave a mark and send me falling down onto the floor, and I quickly shielded my stomach with my backpack, and Damien said in between kicks to my back, "You've gotta choose Squirt. Me, or the little fuckin' brat." After he was done, he lifted me up off of the ground, and raised his hand to hit me again, but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. He glared at me, walking into the kitchen to answer the phone, and I grabbed my things, and left after grabbing my wallet and keys. As I walked down the stairs, I sighed, wiping the tears away from my face with my free hand, and said, "It's okay, Little Beanie. We're gonna go stay with your Uncle Kirk and Uncle Lars. They won't be mean like your father. We don't need him. He's a bad man." After a bit, I got into my car, and drove down the road. After about ten minutes of driving, I finally reached Kirk and Lars's house, and got out, bringing my things with me. When I did, I walked up the steps of the porch, and knocked on the door. After a bit, Kirk answered the door, and a look of concern spread across his face. He looked at me, sorrow in his brown eyes, and said, "Jase? What did that asshole do this time?" I sighed, and said, "H-He beat me up so I left him. That kind of stress isn't good for me. Especially in my condition." Kirk looked at me, confused, and said, "Your condition? What condition?" I smiled, placing my free hand on my still flat tummy, and said, "I'm having a baby. I just found out today." Kirk hugged me, and said, "Oh my god. I'm so glad you got out of there. You're more than welcome to stay here with us as long as you'd like. Or until you get back on your feet. And we'll all help you out with the baby. We're here for you Jason. You're a part of the Metallica Family now." I sighed, thanking him, and he gestured for me to come inside. When he did, he said, "There's a guest bedroom down the hall right next to mine and Lars's room. Lars is out getting groceries right now but he'll be back. Then we'll make you something to eat. Gotta make sure the baby is healthy, right?" I smiled, thanking him, and set my things in the guest bedroom. When I did, I walked back out into the living room, and said, "I really can't thank you enough. I'm so glad I'm out of that apartment. I've wanted to leave Damien for so long but he just wouldn't let me." Kirk came over to me, hugging me again, and gently stroked my hair when I started sobbing into his shoulder. After a bit, I heard the door open, and we both turned to see Lars walking into the house with some grocery bags. Kirk smiled, and said, "Hey, Lars! I hope you don't mind, but I invited Jason to stay here with us until he can get back on his feet. He finally left that abusive prick, Damien for good but not without some damage." Lars nodded, coming into the kitchen, and set the bags down onto the counter. When he did, he said, "So. What did Damien do for you to leave him?" I sighed, wiping the tears away from my face, and said, "H-He beat me up because I refused to get rid of my baby... I guess he didn't want a baby. He's just a selfish prick. My baby and I don't need him." Lars nodded, gently rubbing my shoulder and said, "Absolutely. You're absolutely welcome to stay with us until you can get back on your feet. You're a part of this crazy little family, so whether you like it or not, we're there for you." I smiled, thanking the guys, and Kirk said, "Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat, Jase?" I shrugged, and said, "I'm not sure. I can't really keep very much down so I guess something light like toast or crackers, and a ginger ale if you have any please." Kirk nodded, and grabbed out the crackers, putting a few on a plate, sliding the plate over to me, and got a ginger ale from the fridge. When he did, I ate the crackers, and took occasional sips from the ginger ale. When I was finished, I started to stand up to put my plate in the sink, and Kirk stopped me, taking the plate, and put it in the sink. When he did, he said, "Jason, you just had the roughest night ever, and you're a guest in our home, so it's only fair that we help you out a bit." I thanked him, smiling, and after everything was settled, I went into the guest bedroom, changing into a pair of sweatpants and a comfy shirt, and went to bed, resting a hand on my tummy as I slept.


End file.
